The Villagers Friend
by ThatAlphaOreo
Summary: Hi my name is teno im a villager at minesten, a small town that no one really knows about ( if your from a big town that is) I have a dog named hade and he likes bones and steak. I never had friends till steve came...
1. chapter 1

**Hey guy I relived that no one ever makes Minecraft fanfics so here you go. Also ik I said that I would not make another story but I can't help it ok?**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NUTHING, MOJANG DOES THO SO THEY COOL!**

-/- chapter start-/-

TENO POV

 _Before I go into town I need more coffee_ I thought as I went down stairs in my small two-storied cabin. I need to move though. _The rotting wood is starting to stink a little, it's attracting coons._ I thought as I looked out my window, and across the hills into the small town that had a population of about 100 people.

"HADE COME DOWN HERE BOY" I yelled at my lazy but surprisingly active dog. I watched as he slowly trotted down the stairs and layed down next to my chair. I laughed at him a little "man you can be really lazy ya' know." I said to him.

He looked up and wined at me. "Ok ok I'll get you it food." I said as I got up and when to the cabinet and got a can of dog food.

As I put the dry food in the food bowl hade ran at me and I tried to block him from getting the food. I managed to grab his collar and hold him back while putting the wet chicken flavored food in the food bowl. I let him go, and he immediately ran at the food and ate it in about 20seconds. Then he looked at me as if asking if that's all. I sighed. This was gonna be a long day. I left hade at home while I when to work at the farm in minesten.

-/- **STEVES POV** -/-

Walking down the town full of villagers I sighed and thought _they creep me out with their big noses..._

I was about to go train when I realized that my sword needed to be fixed, along with my bow. Finding myself outside the blacksmiths, I went inside and looked around. This blacksmiths had a store inside the actual blacksmiths/repair place.

When I went inside I looked at the other swords and some axes until I reached the back of the store where the blacksmith was.

"Hello, do you think you can repair this?" As I showed the villager my sword. "Huh-hur" Said the villager as he went into the back of the store, I followed him hoping to watch. But only getting him to turn around and shake his head 'no'. "Hur" he said in a deep voice. I took that as a 'stay out because if you don't i know how to use a sword'. I backed away a looked at the other things in the store.

-/- **CHAPTER END** -/-

Well you met both characters of the story...well the main ones anyways. This will be a two-three sot I think

 ** _Review please!_**


	2. Evil yellow

**IMA BACK...DISCLAIMER:MOJAIG OWNS DIS GAME CALLED MINECRAFT NOT MEH.**

-/-start chap-/-

•Steve's POV•

After getting my sword and bow back I realized I needed more food. Like bread and pork chops. Funny as I thought this a pig ran right in front of me with a butcher following.

As I walked to the farmers, I started to really look at the villagers and notice that they weren't just bald people with freakishly large noses. They acted like normal people.

After I walked out of the main part of the village I nodded to the villagers at the gates, signaling them to open the gates, which they did.

I didn't have any friends, well I did but they liked places like the end and nether, I'm not like that so I stayed here.

When I entered the farm I saw the person that always helped me. And also the only villager who doesn't 'hurrrr' at me.

I ran up to him. I think I scared him because I saw yellowish liquid go down his brown torso. "Hey teno sorry If I scared you." I told him "It's fine Steve, so need more pork chops and bread as usual?" Teno Said to me. "You know it!" I paused for a sec. "Maybe you should clean yourself before getting me my stuff..." "Uhhhh...you saw nothing, NOTHING!" Teno Said has he ran of to the farm's bathroom.

 ** _ 10minutes later _**

sigh* " _Maybe I should get another person to help me..."_ I thought to myself. As I wondered around looking for another person. After finding no one I sat down on a rock. Thinking that maybe teno could be a good friend, I left the rock and found teno exiting the bathrooms with a embarrassed smile. "Hey could ya help me now that your done with cle...aaaaa, did you change?" I asked noticing the brown clothes that he was wearing are now white.

 ** _-/-End chapter-/-_**

 **Hey guys I'm back and sorry for the long update but yah here it is hope you liked it.**


End file.
